


【空骑相关】【卢瑞恩】《银尖笔》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 是微博上的朋友点的卢瑞恩相关，一个关于守望者卢瑞恩和他的小管家的，在卢瑞恩成为守梦者陷入沉睡前发生的故事。可能有微妙的卢瑞恩和小管家的双向单箭头吧但是当做没cp要素也ok。有微妙的意有所指要素。基本上都是我流角色性格塑造，主要凹的是“尖顶之主爱着整座城市”和“喜欢画画”的点.....反正很我流！很多捏造！！打我轻点（你也好意思啊（
Relationships: Lurien the Watcher/Lurien the Watcher's Butler (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 5





	【空骑相关】【卢瑞恩】《银尖笔》

**Author's Note:**

> 是微博上的朋友点的卢瑞恩相关，一个关于守望者卢瑞恩和他的小管家的，在卢瑞恩成为守梦者陷入沉睡前发生的故事。
> 
> 可能有微妙的卢瑞恩和小管家的双向单箭头吧但是当做没cp要素也ok。
> 
> 有微妙的意有所指要素。
> 
> 基本上都是我流角色性格塑造，主要凹的是“尖顶之主爱着整座城市”和“喜欢画画”的点.....反正很我流！很多捏造！！打我轻点（你也好意思啊（

守梦者尚未进入梦中，且尚且不是守梦者，有名字，有其他的社会身份。卢瑞恩走入更高更高的尖塔顶端，透过望远镜俯瞰连年被来自蓝湖的雨水所淋洗的城市。唔。他提笔记录所见之景，稍稍挪动镜筒，看见泪水之城第二高的一处：玻璃造就的顶部，圣所之主偶有在此眺望远景。哦，他应当是能注意到这极其微小的、望远镜镜片的反光了——谨小慎微的，多疑的圣所之主怎会毫无察觉？但他倒是从不有意隐藏，大抵上是要营造出“无事可瞒”的假象。是的，泪水之城的守望者仍保有一种直觉，便是在尖塔西侧的圣所之中有怪事，这才能解释为何王前些时日送来机密信件，将他唤去（这是不曾有的）时忽然提起圣所的事。然而谁能以直觉断罪呢？他不能如此，只知有秘密，而他尚未拥有能将秘密连根拔起的证据。

他专注，每日花费大量时间在观察尖塔最高处所能瞧见的每一个角落，然而大多数没有新鲜事……算不得没有坏事，只是坏事都不新鲜了。他要继续记录：证据，证据。相比起以石碑记录信息，他更钟爱于某种更加精细巧妙的工艺。他将编织者们制作的卷轴拿出，还有一支据称是“漂洋过海”而来的银尖笔。他拿出笔来，写写画画，同时听到微弱的，瓷杯与盘子摩擦的声响。哦。他从高脚椅上下去，仅在这时稍稍将自己的面具掀起一些。他的小小管家走过来了，准备了用以安神的草药茶。他闻到了味道，便顺嘴这么提了一两句：花园里的花开了吧，我上次“看”到了。

开了，开了。他的管家仍如往日低声细语，而他早就耐心表示过他并非什么洪水猛兽，也不是什么高高在上之虫，没有必要这么战战兢兢，不过并没有什么起色。后来他想，也许是这面具太冰冷了一些，不过这面具是国王的赐予，是国王让那住在隐秘之处的面具师做出来的，摘是不能摘的……又有谁知道圣巢中的虫子们谁戴着面具，谁没戴着面具呢？他陷入了一种无虫得知的胶着中，至少他不太可能让莫诺蒙知道这么一种奇怪的矛盾心理，他甚至都能猜想到对方会怎么说了——她的身上具备着学者们特有的直率，大抵上也是因此才总能把万物运作的原理剖析得明白了。好吧。他这才注意到他的管家还有些话想要和他说：“怎么了？你是不是要问什么，问吧。”

我没有问题。小小的虫子以前肢整理身上酒红色制服的衣角，还有那个小小的领结。哦，那就坐下来喝茶吧。卢瑞恩这么想，于是就同以前一样把茶杯推到他面前。这时他注意到他的管家罕地抬起了头，直视着他，乃至这视线好似要穿过面具。“也许您应当亲自去看看那些花，不是透过望远镜，而是亲自……”这小小管家还未说完，便自己觉得越了界，说话声音又弱了下去，直到不再吐露新的言语。小小管家打算谢罪，觉得自己应当接受点惩罚：自己是不该说这些的，自己有什么资格？

“……你说得对，那我们现在就去看那些花。看完花，我们就去街道上走走，再去城市仓库那边看看劳动着的虫子们，也许有些事情就是我能做的。把伞带上吧。”

小小的管家能料想到他平易近人的，品行端正的主人不会让他遭受严厉的惩罚，但他没有想到事情会是这样的。小小的管家说出那番话时其实没有任何深意，并非意有所指，若真是意有所指，他就像是对尖塔之主对城市的管理方针颇有意见一样了。不，不。他在心底摇头，他只是出于某种关心，他只是出于一种不敬的念想而鼓起勇气开口。这里不是城市的最高处，不是珍贵的王赐予的宝座，而是在最高处的监牢，是被装饰得精致的笼子。这种想法若说出来，就会被人当做把柄，然而他难以遏制如此想法。他望向屋内的装饰画——都是主人的作品，画的都是这座城市的景色，他敢保证，他的主人比谁都更爱这座城市。当然，骑士们也是爱的，也是守护着的，而他自己也只能在做出如此发言时小心翼翼地表示“自然还是有私心的”。

他发现自己现在很难再像刚才那样注视着他的主人了，他本来是不该那么做的，但他的主人认为那种勇气十分珍贵，且若这种勇气本就不存在就更好了：他们可以更为平等地交谈。“不要为正确的言语道歉，不管指的是花，还是不仅仅是花，你都是对的。”他们终究是去一起去看开了的花，卢瑞恩在雨中仔细观察，似乎是想直接把这么一种景象直接记住。您要画下来吗？这答案自然是明显的，他点点头，甚至俯下身仔细观察被雨水打湿的，花瓣微微弯曲时呈现出的弧度。确实不同，他想。自己的确是在高处太久了，把一切都当成了不那么清晰的，模糊的点……宏观地去看也没什么不好，确实是方便进行整体的规划：这么大的一座城市本就是需要每一个齿轮都正确咬合的机器，齿轮本身的颜色是不那么重要的，而他自己也是一个看不清的点。然而他确实意识到自己似乎时不时有些恍惚，确实把透过望远镜看到的城市当做了被一盆水浸泡着的，彩色的砖块。那么的小，他甚至可以用手捞起。多么可怕的想法，他好像就是忘记了在这些小小的窗口有什么了。他不由自主地转头去看他的管家，举着伞的小小管家，还有现在还在花园中劳作的园丁，还有，还有……还有很多。他知道自己还有很多问题没有解决，他还是希望这雨不要再下，也许这样那些不得不在桥洞下生存的虫子便不会因为城市低效的排水系统死去。唔，不理想的选址，但他能做的事并不多。

你是对的，你是对的。他反复地在心里这么说，然而总有些东西要割舍。就是在没有谁留意到的时候，卢瑞恩想，若是王国的运作，城市的幸福要以某个个体自身的存在被抹消作为代价，千万不要去衡量谁更有价值，不要去衡量谁的命更为宝贵了。他期望当自己落在天平上时，能让左右两盘保持住微妙的平衡，这就足够。他没有摘下花朵，他没有面对着花瓶中的花朵写生的意愿，他想，还是花园中生长着的花要更好。而他自己并不知晓他的这种表现便是温柔的一种，足以打动谁，让谁在日后反反复复的回忆中继续等待。他当然不会注意到为他举伞的管家欲言又止，并且眼神中流露出内疚与悲伤，他只是为对方这么一种不放在美丽花朵身上的注视感到困惑，而对方倒也没有为这样的困惑作出解释。他们一起离开了，除了年迈的园丁以外，没有谁注意到雨幕笼罩的花园里还有访客。

这一天都是在高塔外度过的。卢瑞恩将湿漉漉的披风搭在架子上，换上了新的一件。全知全能的王必然知晓这一次未经允许的出行，一定会过问，而自己必须做出解释。可是他又做错了什么？他只是说起了花，或者是有意点到那些无法通过望远镜看清的虫子们，而自己更不可能告诉王，自己是被那样直率的眼神和那句话鼓舞了……他不能。难道他是不相信他的王有着博爱的胸怀和慈悲吗？卢瑞恩陷入了沉思当中。不，他必当为王献上自己的所有，可是他现在居然犹豫了，为什么？他提起笔的前肢最后又放下，他本来是想在王主动提起前先做出表示，可是他现在真的不知要从何说起。

所幸还有别的表达方式能暂且一用，让他消解这种复杂的心绪。画笔很好，画布很好，调色盘让他将种种颜料进行调和，仿佛要把杂乱念想最后一起搅合成统一的模样，这样便不会有任何困扰。他铺平画布，固定，将树胶黏合，试图将今日所见景色一点一点投射至洁白无物的画布上。他的小小管家就在一旁，他默许他的管家在一旁看着，他们一同沉默不语，只有雨点敲打玻璃落地窗的声音，和画笔在画布上摩擦的声音。这比奢靡宴会的嘈杂好多了，若要苦中作乐点，或者说是稍微放松些想，兴许他同圣所之主唯一的共同之处就是对贵族们的晚宴兴致缺缺了。他不得不发出苦笑，自己怎会和这意图不明的危险法师有相似之处呢？啊，唉，这都是什么事呀，他甚至想起自己曾经还在读书的时候，无忧无虑的时候很多，还总要到不同的地方写生。尽管时不时要对付那些把他当成弱小猎物的巨大生物，但还是快乐占大多数。他希望自己的叹息不要留下一丝痕迹，生怕画布的洁白都要被破坏。

哦，真的被破坏。不是洁白被破坏，是花瓣上的色彩多了小小的一点。他摇摇头，但也不紧张，只是用新的一抹去覆盖，很快那个小小的黑点便消失，颜料干涸后也看不出任何曾有污点出现的迹象。他暂且放下画笔，发觉他的管家面露好奇与不解：“您似乎后来更爱水彩与油画了。”

关于绘画的话题大多数时候都让他放松，然而今天却过于特别。他盯着被种种颜料覆盖的调色盘，还有那画布。近乎要结束了。事实上他也是画过线描的，用的就是那支他放在桌上的银尖笔，也用过那种细碎的碳块画过素描，只是总要花一些时间在清洗桌面地面和自己的前肢……“唔，的确如此。也许是因为错误可以有机会被覆盖。只要颜料足够多足够厚，就可以重复修改。刮刀也可以用上，我们只需要不伤害画布。”

他把画架上的小小金属物拿起，作为示意。那把刮刀算不得锋利，三角形的部分反倒有着圆润的边缘，但若未亲自使用过，还是总要觉得这有危险。他的管家继续问了，“如果画布被划破了，那该怎么办？”

“那就放弃它，然后再架起一张新的画布。若有这么一个时候……”说到这个时候，不知为何，卢瑞恩心里产生了一种奇妙的果决。他也许在说的是他那在构图出错而干脆抛弃半成品的习惯，也许是在说别的东西，就像提起花与泪水之城中平民虫子，“如果没有人再继续画了，那就丢下它。”

“我不懂您的意思。”管家察觉到这种不同寻常的果决，但又无法说清。他是不希望主人抛下任何一张画，他喜欢每一张，那些被抛弃的手稿也会被他摊平褶皱静静欣赏，思索其中究竟有何不完美，每每这时他的主人总能说出一些其中的错误——可是那都是小瑕疵。“没有大与小的区别，只有有错和没错的区别”，他记得这么一句话。“没有别的选择吗？我可以……”

一定要丢下它。这时卢瑞恩显得更加果决，他要确认的是别的，更明确的东西。他放下手中的画具，站了起来。他面对着玻璃落地窗，这时不是透过望远镜，只是透过被雨水打湿的玻璃落地窗俯视泪水之城。这时喷泉广场上不会有雕像，他只会看到一些深色的点在广场停留。也许有虫子也在仰望高高的尖塔，他对这种视线的接触突然感到悲伤。他能做的事情太少了。

“我可以带走它——我是说，我、我并不是想冒犯您，但我想我还是有能力带走那块画布的，也许我还能把颜料也一起带走。”

哦，他似乎意识到了。他意识到这不是画布本身的问题了。尖顶之主自然知道自己的管家虽说胆怯但足够聪慧，也足够直率，否则他便不会不仅是把他当做自己的管家。可以交心，可以托付。他下意识地扶了扶那面具，借此来让自己的果决显得更无情，如此这般才能减轻将来可能会到来的痛苦……不，不能，他难以做到更加无情，最后说出的话仍有一丝柔和：“不要勉强，我们所能做的事情真的太少了。”

“这哪里算得上是勉强？”

——是的，是的，守护能算得上是勉强吗？在尖塔的守望者为了守护而陷入永恒的长眠，还有什么是不能做的？谁能放弃那未完的画布？

他抱着调色盘与未能在木架上撑开的画布，在沉睡的尖塔之主身旁睡着了。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 也许不重要的补充
> 
> 我刻意这篇文里让大家都显得像是普通虫，这也是出于我的私心。
> 
> 有意做出的对照是：小管家和卢瑞恩说起花的事情时其实只是单纯的希望自己的主人能出去走走，不要每天忙于工作，并非是有意提到要亲身去体察民情，然而在最后提到画画的事情时，其实是把丢弃画布和抛弃陷入沉睡的卢瑞恩去过自己的生活真的联系起来了，卢瑞恩是这么说的，而小管家也感受到了。


End file.
